


monarchies

by assortedwords



Category: Haikyuu!!, K (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Minor Character Death, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call him a tyrant king behind his back, daring each other to whisper the name louder and louder as he passes by, to witness “the unknowing tyrant—thinks he’s so smart, but he doesn’t even know his own clansmen don’t like him!”</p><p>He knows, of course.</p><p>Knows how his own clansmen badmouth him, staying only because of their hunger for power and authority, knows what people say and how people feel about him.</p><p>Tsukishima calls him dense to feelings, but he’s not <i>stupid</i> about <i>these</i> things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	monarchies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuzuyaJuuzou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuuzou/gifts), [hyacinthofatalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthofatalis/gifts).



“King,” Tsukishima says from the door, leaning on the frame, and Kageyama flinches.

“Don’t call me that, I told you.”

“But you _are_ the King. _King_ ,” Tsukishima drawls out the word, making it hang heavy, carving a space for itself in the atmosphere, and Kageyama turns to face him.

“Shut _up_ ,” he seethes, and he can feel his aura leaking out everywhere already—he always feels like he’s overflowing now, colour swirling inside his veins and mixing with his blood and he just wants things to go back the way they _were_ , before he had a stupid sword hanging over his head like an execution designed just for him.

“See, that’s why you’re the King.”

“I could kill you,” Kageyama points out, as if the very thought doesn’t terrify him— _any moment_ he doesn’t _control_ himself, any moment he _relaxes_ and lets go, someone could _die_ because of him.

“But you won’t. It’s almost like you’re too scared to; but of course, a great King like you wouldn’t ever feel something so lowly as _fear_ , right?”

Kageyama lets the blue around him seep out and twirl around him as he pushes past Tsukishima out of the room.

Tsukishima’s smirk haunts him the whole way out.

~*~

The first time Kageyama meets Hinata Shouyou he doesn’t even realize the other’s a King.

Hinata’s crouched over a bleeding man that looks far older than himself, gently pressing down on his wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding as the man winces.

“Who did this to you?” he asks, and by the man’s wince and his own slightly wavering tone, it’s not the first time he’s asked.

“One…of the Blues,” the man rasps guiltily, and that’s when he catches sight of Kageyama a little way off, and he pales visibly.

“I didn’t mean--!!”

“It’s okay, Asahi!” Hinata yells, very literally springing up and _holy hell can he jump_ —

“So you’re one of those rotten Blues?! Have you come to challenge him again?! You’ll have to get through me first!!”

“You’re just a shrimp,” Kageyama points out, not even moving an inch. “I’m a King—“and Asahi, it seems, looks even closer to fainting, “I could take you down by just breathing.”

“Oh yeah?! Wait—who’re you calling a shrimp?! I’m a King too, you know—the Black King, King of the one and only _Karasuno_!!”

Oh, so _he’s_ Black.

Kageyama’s seen his Sword around, dark and menacing and every bit opposite this silly boy with _orange_ hair, of all colours.

Kageyama nods. “Okay.”

Black’s small fry, anyway; not unlike a middle-schooler with chuunibyou as far as Kageyama’s concerned. He even _looks_ the part.

“Are you gonna fight or not, idiot Blue?! I won’t let someone who hurt my clansman go so easily!! Was it _you_ who hurt him?!”

“No, I have better things to do than to go around hurting people _weaker_ than me!” Kageyama yells, and lands the first blow because how dare this _small fry_ insult everything he’s tried so hard not to do—does he have any idea what it’s like to wake up scared of yourself because you could have destroyed the _city_ in your sleep?!

Actually, he probably does.

But skinny shrimp like that, yelling like a shounen manga hero looking to save the world, he can’t possibly feel anything as serious as that, can he?

Kageyama goes back to his clan covered in scratches for the first time in his life, and his clansmen don’t even look up.

Except for Tsukishima, but Kageyama knows him enough that he won’t care. Not like Hinata did with Asahi—even striking up a fight for him; nobody would do that for him.

It’s sort of sad, how he dabs at his wounds with disinfectant by himself and nobody at his side, but it’s nothing he’s not used to.

Hinata Shouyou, it seems, has opened up his eyes.

He wishes he could close them again. There’s nothing worth seeing, after all.

~*~

They call him a tyrant king behind his back, daring each other to whisper the name louder and louder as he passes by, to witness “the unknowing tyrant—thinks he’s so smart, but he doesn’t even know his own clansmen don’t like him!”

He knows, of course.

Knows how his own clansmen badmouth him, staying only because of their hunger for power and authority, knows what people say and how people feel about him.

Tsukishima calls him dense to feelings, but he’s not _stupid_ about _these_ things.

~*~

He sees Tsukishima in the back alley with a Red, glowing blue as the other grins and laughs, pokes him in the side and melts his ice-cold glares, and he tries not to think about the last time Blue and Red got a little too close together. The stories of Suoh Mikoto’s blood on Munakata Reisi’s hands are still being told, after all—probably getting more and more untrue, Kageyama suspects. But still.

He mentions it to Tsukishima anyway, because while it’s unpleasant to think about it’s still important that he’s _aware_ , although Kageyama thinks only an idiot wouldn’t be aware at this point.

“Worried about me, King? How touching. Rest assured, _he_ couldn’t hurt me even if he tried,” Tsukishima sneers and turns on his heel, away from Kageyama.

“I think I could take down a Red on my own, no need to coddle me, King,” he throws over his shoulder, and Kageyama doesn’t catch the way he’s lying through his teeth.

~*~

“Oikawa Tooru, the White King,” Kageyama says, just to find out how the words taste like as he adjusts a stance into one ready for combat.

They taste unfamiliar and chunky, like a clench around his heart and _when did it come to this?_

“The Blue King, prodigy King with a clan of his own at only the tender, _tender_ —“ Oikawa grits his teeth as he smiles with the predatory look of a wolf, and Kageyama’s sure he wasn’t so bitter before, “—age of 22, Tobio-chan. I’m surprised you haven’t forgotten your _senpai_!”

~*~

“Show me what you’re made of, Tobio-chan!”

Kageyama does.

(He watches, wide-eyed, as his senpai spits out blood and the realization that he doesn’t only have to worry about killing non-Kings makes him want to throw up too.)

~*~

One of Oikawa’s clansmen helps him back, sternly talking so much at him even _Kageyama_ ’s ears ring, saying things like “don’t make trouble for our clan”, and “take care of yourself, idiot King”, as Oikawa limps and grins weakly at “Iwa-chan, you’re such a mom”.

Kageyama thinks, a little hollowly, a little relieved, that his senpai’s being taken care of too.

~*~

The Strain stands in front of him, features twisting into a smirk as he taunts Kageyama. “What’s wrong, huh? You’re the _Tyrant_ King, aren’t you? What, too _afraid_ to beat a peasant like me into submission?”

Kageyama draws his sword.

“Kageyama, ready for emergency battle.”

~*~

He doesn’t win.

( _Faster, stronger,_ his mind orders him urgently. _That’s what we have to do now: more skills, more training, more practice._ )

~*~

Hinata Shouyou, of all people, find him lying against a wall doubled over, his middle bestowed with a gash that spreads red on his clothes.

The Black King kneels down immediately, asks him what’s happened with currents of concern running through his tone. When he gets nothing but a discontented grunt as an answer he chews on his lip and tells him, “I’m gonna help you up now,” and does exactly that.

Kageyama doesn’t even have the strength to ask him where they’re going.

After Hinata’s walked and he’s limped (his right leg doesn’t feel so well, either) a bit of the way, Kageyama tilts his head and tries to force words out, but he’s just _tired_.

Hinata seems to notice the gesture, though, because he bursts immediately into life, _overwhelmingly_ , “We’re gonna go back to my clan, and you can rest there, because I don’t know where the Blue Clan’s headquarters are! What _happened_ back there? Who were you fighting?! That was dangerous, you know!! Who _knows_ what would’ve happened to you if I didn’t come along?!”

 _I would have been fine_ , Kageyama thinks, eyes narrowing. _I would have got up, gotten back to my clan, tended to my wounds. It would have been a_ quiet _affair_.

He stumbles once, and Hinata’s there before he even slumps an inch lower.

“Man, you’re in really bad shape, you know?! C’mon, let’s get going again!” the Black King stares at his wound again, winces, and strides decidedly a little wider (not that it makes any difference, Kageyama’s limps matched his strides perfectly anyway, what with the height difference).

~*~

“That should be it. Try not to move too much, okay? Rest,” the light-haired Black clansman that’s wrapped a bandage around his middle tells him, and pats him on the back. “You’ll be alright—there weren’t any infections.”

That in itself is a blessing, Kageyama supposes. But then again, the blow hadn’t been very strong. He’d dealt with worse ones before, in the dark of the night in the empty headquarters of his clan.

Which sounds a lot more depressing than it does, really. Kageyama doesn’t get why everyone—well, Tsukishima and his mother—always give him those Looks that say _if you don’t go out and get some friends now I’ll_ introduce _people to you_ , but whenever he mentions anything about a friend he gets another Look, _I can see right through you_ , and he hates those because they’re right.

As it is, Kageyama’s now getting a new type of Look from the Blacks across the small café that’s apparently their headquarters: he’s not sure what their names are, but he’s certainly very familiar with the amount of expressions one of them can twist his face into.

“What’s _he_ doing here?!” the baldie hisses menacingly, pointing at him not even subtly. Idly, Kageyama wonders if all Blacks are like their King; no sense of subtlety and a love for challenging people.

“He’s injured,” says the light-haired clansman calmly, twirling a volleyball on his finger. “That should be reason enough to help him. He can’t do anything to attack us in his condition.”

“Yes, I ca—“ Kageyama starts to say, if only to prove his strength, but he gets a scowl from Baldie directed his way and sits back down slowly.

“He could be _faking_ it,” Baldie continues exaggeratedly, “and—“

“He could destroy our clan any second now, because we fell into his trap!” shouts a short little kid with bleached hair Kageyama previously hadn’t even thought was a clansman. Someone a clansman had to babysit, maybe. A dispute had been caused earlier because of his quiet question to the Black King, which was the _epitome_ of subtlety, only to get his answer laughed in his face, “Noya’s one of my clansmen, _iiidiot_ Kageyama! And a super cool one too! He knows things like Rolling Thunder, and he’s gonna teach me!”

Which Kageyama still didn’t understand, because Hinata had been hauled off by someone to get lectured about not leaking secrets to the enemy, but what the _hell_ was a Rolling Thunder?

There was a technique to using your aura that he _didn’t_ know?

“Settle down,” a tanned guy sitting next to the light-haired clansman calls, slightly exasperated, “if he was going to wreck us we would have fought the best we could, and then pass on to Hinata. Have some faith in our King, would you?!”

“Shoooooouyou!!!!!!” The duo, apparently overcome with joy, race to their “beloved King”, person “I’d protect with my _life_ , Shouyou!”, tackling him down and onto the floor. Kageyama wonders if _that’s_ what clansmen are supposed to be like. Well.

“Your clansmen aren’t like that?” Hinata says, wide-eyed, when he’s sent to walk Kageyama home in case he “tries any funny business” or “gets attacked again”, both of which are ridiculous assumptions and leave Kageyama frowning indignantly because A) why would he attack the Blacks out of _nowhere_? It’s not like they’ve been hiding multiple strains, and B) he can take care of himself, thank you very much! “But…that’s so… _gwah_!”

“Nobody can understand you when you talk like that,” Kageyama answers, rather roughly. “And nobody has time to play, either. We’re always looking for dangerous Strains and writing reports on them.”

“That’s so _boooooring_ ,” Hinata comments loudly, stretching his arms behind his head. “We don’t really have anything to do so we play volleyball and go down to the Little Tykes Centre to teach them how to play, too, and Noya’s gonna show me how to do Rolling Thunder, like I told you!”

Ah, so Rolling Thunder _hadn’t_ been a technique to your aura.

Kageyama feels a little disappointed, for some obscure reason. Of course his technique and usage are of utmost quality. He’d beaten _Oikawa Tooru_ in fights before.

“Yeah, well, you guys are aimless delinquents,” Kageyama says instead.

“Is _that_ how you treat people who’ve helped you?! No wonder people call you the--!” Hinata clamps his hand over his mouth, seemingly terrified of the expression Kageyama has on. “Sorry,” he apologizes meekly.

Kageyama hadn’t even attempted to make an expression.

“I know they do,” he says, eyes averted, and even when Hinata starts rambling on about something else the atmosphere doesn’t thaw.

~*~

He comes back to his clan to find Tsukishima surrounded by his decidedly rather angry-looking clansmen, sitting down on a chair, a sword drawn to threaten him.

“Hey, _King_ ,” one of his clansmen spit out, “did you know your right-hand man’s a _traitor_?” To emphasize his point the clansman holding the sword pokes Tsukishima with it, and the blonde sends a specialty glare up at him.

“I don’t see how _speaking_ with the Red Clan counts as betraying anyone,” he answers, cold.

“Oh, no, you couldn’t have been _just_ passing on a message, _Tsukki_ —”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Aw, but you seemed so _happy_ when your little freckled puppy called you that—does he not play a role in your life anymore? Because what use would you have for him now, he’s not a Blue, is—”

Someone gets injured for the second time that day, specifically his jaw by Tsukishima’s fist, and somehow Kageyama doesn’t think the Black Clan would help this time.

~*~

There is a story of Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi, but that is their story.

Their story, as far as the Blue Clan is concerned, is barely a beginning.

Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi came to the Blue Clan wanting to be a part of Kitagawa Daiichi.

Well. Yamaguchi Tadashi wanted to be part of it. Tsukishima Kei was more along for the ride.

The sword accepted Tsukishima Kei.

Not a spark could be ignited on Yamaguchi Tadashi, and from the “Sorry, Tsukki,” full of tears clansmen had thought, of course our fire could not be wasted on something as wet as _you_.

But then, water trumps fire, every time.

Tsukishima Kei watched Yamaguchi Tadashi turn his back on him and walk away.

~*~

“You have to _stop_ , Kuroo. My clan thinks I’m betraying them now.”

“Oh?” and Tsukishima swears the Red King’s eyes almost glow the colour inside him, “and when did you start caring what other people think, Tsukki?”

~*~

Kageyama starts spending more time with the Black Clan.

It’s not his fault, really—he just sees Hinata Shouyou a lot nowadays, now they’re acquainted. He can’t even say he runs _into_ the other, because most of the time it’s Hinata walking in and pointing an accusing finger at him, exclaiming, “ _You_ again!” as if he’d disgraced him, but really, it’s no secret the Black King is easily riled up.

One time, though, Hinata catches him at the volleyball center, tossing to nobody in particular and receiving the balls the wall throws back at him, an occasional clumsy self-set and spike. The place is usually pretty deserted, since he slips out during working hours knowing nobody will miss him and he will miss nobody, so there’s nobody to stare at him and get the wrong idea of his expression and flee, something Kageyama _really_ doesn’t understand.

“You!” yells a voice as he’s about to attempt spiking, and it throws him off so badly the ball goes haywire, completely missing the target on the polished floor, and Kageyama’s so irritated he could aim for the shorty’s _face_.

“Yeah, it’s me, got a problem?” he snaps instead, but the other King doesn’t take any notice.

“Ooh, you play volleyball?” Hinata says, his eyes lighting up. “I used to play volleyball, too, you know—”

“Yeah, at the Little Tykes Centre, you said,” Kageyama interrupts, picking up his ball from where it rolled off to the side.

“Oh, you remember! But no, I used to play in school! The team was called Karasuno, that’s why that’s my clan’s name! And everyone there, we used to play together in a team, it was really fun and all _whaaa_! I haven’t properly played in a while now,” Hinata says, voice trailing off a little soft at the end as if he’s saddened. Kageyama supposes Hinata has good reason to be—volleyball’s _his_ remedy, after all. He might collapse without it.

“But don’t you teach those kids?” he asks absentmindedly, concentrated on his self-setting drills.

“Yeah, but we can’t _play_ properly against them, Bakayama! We could hurt them!”

“So you mean they’re weak,” Kageyama says bluntly, the ball coming back to his hands.

“That’s not what I said!! They’re _learning_! Everyone has to learn, idiot Kageyama! Geez, you’re so _rude_!”

Kageyama blinks. Learning? Well. He’d never really thought about that. He’d been a prodigy, a natural, and he’d had the preservation to keep going so each obstacle he faced he had the will to leap over it without a second thought. He’d expected the same of other people, too.

(He and Hinata spend the afternoon playing volleyball against each other and against the empty side of the court, and they find they have a killer set-and-spike move. Hinata calls it the Oddball Quick Strike, “so I can have a cool move just like Rolling Thunder!!” and Kageyama rolls his eyes, the phrase rolling in waves across his mind as well, and he decides he likes it.

Not that he’ll tell Hinata.

~*~

Oikawa’s Sword of Damocles is deteriorating.

And so is he, Kageyama imagines. The Sword’s always up in the air, now, enough for Kageyama to stand with his head tilted, and watch the electric sparks next to it sizzle like his senpai’s anger—at Oikawa himself, or directed at Kageyama, he doesn’t know. Maybe it’s a little of both. God knows he gets that feeling.

~*~

He comes across him, once. Oikawa with a grin etched onto his face so hard it looks as though it was carved there. Words like _gnashing_ and _desperation_ fly into Kageyama’s mind as his senpai darts forward and holds his own against the Red King, who just looks the faintest bit alarmed. Maybe Red has those words in his head, too.

~*~

“Hey, Oikawa—I thought you said it was just a duel for fun. You looked really serious out there, man. Like you were gonna hurt yourself.”

“Ahaha—you think too much, Tetsurou-chan.”

“…” Kuroo looks over at Oikawa, laughing at him, brown curls pushed back from his face, and frowns.

“Yeah. Be careful, okay?”

“Of course.”

~*~

Kageyama watches the white Sword of Damocles (glittering like purity, still shining proudly in its state), falling, falling down in a rush towards the ground, a race to the death, and closes his eyes against the storm inside him screaming and yelling and _pleading_ , because the Blue King does not scream and yell and _plead_. He does not cause chaos.

He stops it.

Kageyama lunges.

~*~

Kageyama can’t make out what Oikawa’s last words are. But he does hear the “…-chan” that could be anyone, really.

~*~

He cries.

He hasn’t cried for years.

His subordinates whisper behind his back, mocking tones of shock and reverence, “Uwa—! Even the tyrant king has feelings, eh?”

Tsukishima doesn’t come to his defense.

Kageyama didn’t expect him to, anyway.

~*~

Karasuno members stuff him bodily into a sack and drag him off to their HQ. Kageyama hears endless apologies from someone with a soft voice—Sugawara, he thinks, and the unforgettable voice of the baldie yelling about “King’s orders!”

But then, he’s dumped in front of the fabled King himself, and Hinata looks at a loss. Kageyama glares up at him. He has _paperwork_ he could be doing now.

He doesn’t realize he’s spoken aloud until Hinata finally finds his voice and points a finger at him accusingly, “You’re not going to be doing _any_ paper work! You’re going—you’re going to have _fun_ and loosen up, Bakayama!!”

~*~

There have been less mortifying things Kageyama has heard in his life, ranging from overtime for the next month to _your volleyball isn’t good enough_.

Well, mostly because he doesn’t have anything else better to do than work and if he’s not good enough then he’ll just _keep_ going at it.

But in this case. Have _fun_? How does one have fun?

Apparently the whole Karasuno realizes how useless they are (Kageyama blinking at Hinata, Hinata chewing his lip) and Daichi heavily suggests a game of volleyball, in a tone that implies _you’d better go along with this_.

It’s both successful and unsuccessful.

There’s no _time_ to think about Oikawa’s blood and last words when there’s a volleyball flying around court, so Kageyama counts the calculating orders in his head a _victory_. _The ball’s coming, get ready to move—setting position in place now…_

It’s _perfect_. It’s _paradise_ , and he loves it.

Then someone trips over something, Sugawara comes crashing down on him, he hears yelps all around the court, but that’s really all he sees because. Well. Sugawara’s crashed onto him in some awkward back-hug.

The man gets up and apologizes sweetly, grabs his hand and hauls Kageyama up with a strength that you normally wouldn’t associate with that silver-sweet melody of a voice.

But then Sugawara turns to face the whole team with a severe look Kageyama remembers on his own mother and he’s really, _really_ glad he’s not on the receiving end of that look.

~*~

It becomes kind of a routine. He does his paperwork and then he goes to Karasuno’s café for a drink, where he’ll inevitably get dragged off for a game or ten of volleyball. Even Nishinoya and Tanaka (he _finally_ remembers their names, and _they_ actually use his) warm up to him, sort of. They seem to always have a joke going on, but Kageyama doesn’t really get it. He likes that they don’t give up on him and his cluelessness, though. 

Tsukishima raises a brow when he runs out of Kitagawa, and asks him where he sneaks off to every day. Kageyama thinks for a second, and asks another question to his question, “You wanna come next time?”

The way Tsukishima’s eyes widen is comical, like he doesn’t believe anyone would want to share a secret with him.

It’s not really a _secret_ , Kageyama supposes; it’s just not something he’s shouting from the top of the rooftops. If any one of his clansmen saw him with Karasuno, he wouldn’t be mortified.

Also, the fact that he’s the boss of Kitagawa helps. Although he’s not sure what _his_ boss would think of this arrangement.

“Sure, King,” Tsukishima says, pulling Kageyama from his little wander around Hypothesis Island, where he thinks about the whole Karasuno-him deal and _his_ boss, which makes him think maybe he _should_ keep it a secret, just in case, “if only to see where you go off to so mysteriously all the time.”

~*~

The next time, when he brings Tsukishima along, Nishinoya and Tanaka give him a classic welcome, of course.

“Ohh, he’s tall!” “Oi, how old are you?—Younger than us! Get down here and stop looking down on us like that!” They’re boisterous and loud, but Tsukishima’s normal snark doesn’t fail either. Kageyama rather thinks it all worked out well, how Karasuno’s full of jigsaw pieces that shouldn’t fit, but he supposes that’s how he and Tsukishima fit. He fits, right? Apprehension takes over him now, as he considers it seriously (and now he’s reminded of how many jabs he’s taken from the Crows, for seemingly having a head only for work and nothing else, damn it they’ve really wormed their way into his life, or maybe _he’s_ the one that’s been disturbing them all along, oh god, he hopes not, he’s felt at home in Karasuno like he’s never felt, and he doesn’t want that to stop now), trying to think objectively about everything that’s gone on between them and all, but then—

“Oi, Bakayama! Did you hear anyone at all?! We’re going for volleyball!”

“Yeah! See if you can beat us then, curly! I bet you can’t play at all!”

“Total rookie!”

“Just like you two are total _children_.”

“What’d you say?!—“

And in the midst there’s Hinata, standing between them, Sugawara and Daichi handling the three, and he grins like the sun. For a split second, Kageyama understands all the animes that rant on about the power of friendship and the magic of teamwork, looking at Tsukishima getting riled up at something Nishinoya said, Tanaka cackling, Daichi getting more and more irritable and Sugawara working to get four people in order by himself, and feels a happy ache in his heart. Judging by the way Hinata’s grinning like an idiot, he probably feels it too.

Then the moment’s passed, the metaphorical light has faded, and he realizes Tsukishima’s pointing at him, whispering behind his hand with all the subtlety of a twelve-year-old indignant school bully.

Which is to say, none at all.

“Oi, what’re you—“

“ _Nothing_ , King.”

Kageyama scowls.

But there is _still_ no place he’d rather be.

He wonders if Oikawa’s watching.

END

EPILOGUE:

Tsukishima brings along Yamaguchi Tadashi the next time they meet. He goes through The Trial (which is what Daichi and Sugawara refer to Tanaka and Nishinoya’s interrogation, and Kageyama likes the phrase enough to use it himself) with satisfactory results, even if he _is_ a little shaky after it. But then, Tsukishima sighs and passes him a drink, propping up his glasses, and it’s like the kid’s never been better.

The Crows warm up to him nicely, which is to say he doesn’t whisper conspiracies about Kageyama to them and he’s like a neutralizer to Tsukishima’s sharp edges, so on the whole it’s a nicer scene.

**Author's Note:**

> gifted to 2 gr9 people whose lives have also been ruined by [k]! shoutout to them for always putting up with my nutty ramblings, i love you guys.
> 
> now, details about this AU!:
> 
>   * yes, Nekoma is the Red clan, Aoba Jousai the White! (yes i completely disregarded the original clan colours to fit hq!!'s school colours)
> 

>   * Kuroo is the red king, as shown, and Kenma is his right-hand man Strain that he took in. He doesn't say much, doesn't do that much, honestly, because Kuroo can take care of himself and knows what's right, but is held in high esteem by the Reds anyway. They all call him Kenma-san very respectfully, and they all make it clear that if you don't accept Kenma for what he is then you can get the hell out and never associate with the Red Clan.
> 

>   * i originally debated on Karasuno calling Hinata  _Shouyou-san_ but I figured that, like Tatara and Izumo, they would've known each other long enough to just call him Shouyou like them with Mikoto.
> 

>   * Yamaguchi probably joins Karasuno later on.
> 

>   * [K] never showed what happens if the aura  _doesn't_ accept you, so I just sort of. Ran with it.
> 

>   * I'm sorry about Oikawa. I debated rewriting his parts several times but I just. Really liked the part with Kuroo in it and also Kageyama with him during the end so. Looks into horizon and apologizes.
> 

>   * You can headcannon yourself what happens to the Whites!
> 

> 
> I think that's about it! oh, and everyone's relationship is how you interpret it! personally i wrote it with friendships in mind, but if you think, for example, iwazumi totally has deep-set feelings for oikawa, then go ahead! ~~(that'll probably just set yourself up for misery though)~~
> 
> ALSO I JUST REALIZED I TOTALLY FORGOT TO WRITE ASAHI IN THIS AFTER KAGEYAMA AND HINATA'S MEETING I'M SO SORRY
> 
> i'm sorry for this au in general


End file.
